Not Any Day
by CommandoDude
Summary: KxC AxL, takes place when the ArchAngel is on the run in the ocean, where Cagalli and Kira start to realize the feelings between eachother. urgent: DUFN
1. Not Any Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or anything in it(though I wish I did)

**Author's Notes:** This is first fanfic so I might have a little trouble, I also might ask a few questions at the end of each chapter,

**Also I have never fully seen gundam seed before so bear with me ok, ive only gotten to where kira kills nicol, so the story line may seem very twisted, but that's how its sapposta be right?**

Pairings: AxL

KxC

'thinking'

"talking"

Summary: takes place right after the ArchAngel gets on the ocean

**Phase 1: Not any Day**

The ArchAngel was rapidly moving towards the center of the ocean where it would try to evade the pursuing ZAFT forces, unfortunately this paln would not work as well as Kasika(did I spell that right?) thought it would…..

Kira stood there looking into the calm ocean below him, letting the breeze pass his face, suddenly he heard steps behind him, he tensed for a bit, but realized it was Cagalli.

"it's beautiful isn't it Kira" Cagalli stated

"ya"

"so what do you think of when you look at the sea?"

"hmmmm……I guess I kinda think of peace"

"oh…"

an uneasy silence fell between the two until Kira finally spoke up

"so how did you end up in the desert? last time I saw you, you were on Heliopolis"

"well when I got back too ORB I was mad….. at my father, so I kinda ran away I guess,

to try and stop the war, ya know?" Cagalli replied

" how does one stop violence with more violence?"

"…… well I guess I didn't think of it that way, but if you don't like people fighting, why did you join the war?"

"well I just wanted to protect all of my friends and the people around me", his thoughts went back to Athrun, ' _well I guess I did a real good job at keeping that promise huh?'_

Cagalli stuttered a bit " a-am I your friend Kira?", blushing at her statement

Blush appeared on Kira's face as well, " I… yes of course you are Cagalli"

"thanks, but don't think I'm weak or anything!"

"of course not Cagalli, I just want to protect everyone" Kira's voice died down to a whisper

looking at Kira's gloomy face Cagalli decided to cheer him up

she stepped closer and pulled him into a hug

"hey, it'll be okay" Cagalli stated in her most soothing voice

Kira couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, but returned the hug anyways

"th-thanks Cagalli" Kira stuttered, she then pulled back slightly to look into his eyes

" Kira" she whispered, both looking into each other's eyes and started to pull their faces closer together

meanwhile, Flay, whom had been searching for Kira for awhile was just moving around the corner when she saw Kira and Cagalli hugging eachother

'_what does she thing she's doing, I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson'_

suddenly she noticed the Cagalli had pulled back and was leaning up to kiss him, her eyes widened at the sight

'_what do I do?' _

she looked at the can she was holding and dropped it on the tile making a large echoic

sound

suddenly they both heard a clang and jumped away from each other, booth's heads turned away, not being able to look at each other

"s-s-sorry Kira", Cagalli stuttered

"n-no it w-was my fault" Kira offered

"ok", cagalli went to sit down next to the door, as Kira followed suit

Flay smirked to herself, '_ha bitch did you really think Kira wanted you, he wants me_!' Flay sneered in her head ' _I'll have you out of the way in no time'_

**End Phase 1**

So what did you think?

Like it? Hate it?

Tell me what you think I need your reviews!

Plz no flames, this is my first one, but feel free to give me constructive criticism

I need it!


	2. Battle Over The Ocean

**Disclaimer: **again I don't own Gundam Seed or anyone in it

**Authors Notes: **Hi again, srry bout the short chapter last time, but like I said this is my first time, well actually 'this' time is my second but you get the point, I'll try to make it more detailed this time

**Oh ya and before I forget, cagalli and kira aren't bro and sis ok**

**Cagalli Yula Attha Fan Girl: **wow that's a mouthful, but thnx for the nice compliment, it really cheer me up cuas I thought that chapter sucked, right now I'm reading those stories ur writing and they're excellent,

**Solid Shark: **thnx for the nice compliment, im trying to get more of these out because no one writes them and I like this pairing, so mainly anything I write about gundam seed is going to be KxC, unless I'm feeling otherwise

And uhg would you believe it, my computer wont make lines, so there wont be lines, srry again, NOT MY FUALT

Anyway lets get back on track this is the next chapter

**Phase 2: Battle over the Ocean**

Kira's POV:

Kira stepped into the cafeteria, yesterdays events still in his mind,

**Flash Back: Kira POV**

_Cagalli stepped closer and pulled him into a hug_

"_Hey, it'll be okay"_

_he had started to blush_

"_th-thanks Cagalli" he managed to stutter out, they both pulled back slightly and caught in the moment his lips lowered ever so slightly to hers, his eyes halfway closed, however a large echoic clang occurred, snapping him out of his reverie, the both jumped away from eachother_

"_s-s-sorry Kira" Cagalli said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear_

"_n-no it w-was my fault" replied Kira"_

**End Flash Back:**

Kira blushed at his memory, '_does Cagalli like me or something, do I like her?' _Kira questioned himself '_no of course not, we're just friends...right?' _he pondered this though a bit more but decided to drop it when he noticed he wasn't alone

"hi Cagalli" Kira said cheerfully

"huh, oh hi Kira" replied Cagalli looking up from her eating

Kira picked up a tray from the counter, walked over, and sat down next to Cagalli, blushing slightly and the closeness between each other, '_why do I always blush around her?' _

Cagalli's POV:

a blush appeared on her face as well '_why do I always blush around him?_', unknowingly thinking the same thing as him

"so how are you Cagalli?" Kira asked

"we saw each other yesterday, you act like we haven't seen each other for weeks or something" stated Cagalli

"but friends are always concerned about each other, I know I am", Cagalli blushed at his statement

"d-did you mean it yesterday….when you said we were friends and all?" she asked cautiously

"of course Cagalli, why wouldn't we be?" Kira proclaimed….blushing slightly

Meanwhile outside of the door

Flay was walking towards the cafeteria humming to herself, she had purged the information out of Tolle that Kira was going there, '_I'm going to have him all to myself no stupid Cagalli will get in my way'_ suddenly she stopped outside the door hearing voices, ' _why are you here!' _immediately identifying the sounds as Cagalli and Kira talking, smirking to herself she walked in

Back to Cagalli and Kira

"HI KIRA!" Flay practically yelled

both flinched at the high pitched yell

"ow" Cagalli stated, rubbing her ears

ignoring Cagalli Flay walked in front of Kira

"hey Kira, do you want to spend sometime with me?" Flay asked, trying to look as sexy as ever

"I…" however before he could finish a large wailing alarm sounded,

"ALL HANDS LEVEL 1 BATTLESTATIONS!" the announcement sounded

"sorry got to go Flay" Kira practically yelled running out the cafeteria entrance, Cagalli following suit

"mark my words Kira Yamato, I will have you" Flay stated darkly

After suiting up Kira jumped into Strike

At the Bridge

"Identifying, two DINNs, and five unknowns underwater!" Sci yelled

"launch the Strike and Skygrasper!" Murrue ordered

"but m'am the Strike will be at a disadvantage underwater!" Natarle stated

before Murrue could reply Kira's face popped up on the Bridge's large communication screen

"captain do we still have that large bazooka the resistance gave us?" Kia asked

"yes we do, why?" Murrue asked

"I'm going to use it" Kira stated, then the screen went blank

"very well, Miri, equip the Strike with the Bazooka!"

"yes m'am!"

Meanwhile at the hanger,

"hey get off that girl!" Merdock yelled at Cagalli

"look we can't afford to have units in the hanger, if the ArchAngel goes down it will be all your fault!" Cagalli yelled

Merdock backed off looking a bit scared, then Mwu walked behind him

"it looks as though Cagalli has won this battle Merdock, get her ready to fly"

"yes sir!" said Merdock, prepping Skygasper 2 for launch

Both hanger doors opened

"Skygrasper 1, you are cleared for launch, Strike you Are cleared for launch!" Miri yelled over the com

"roger, Shygrasper 1, Mwu La Flagga, Launch!" the skygrasper took off into the sky looking for the two approaching DINNs

the Strike walked over to the edge of the ship's launch bay and spotted the four underwaters which started to attack the ArchAngel,

"Load Wombatts, Ready the Valiates!" Yelled Natarle

"yes m'am!"

"skygrasper 2 your ready for launch!" yelled Miri

back in the battle

the Strike shot two missiles into the water and jumped in

"haha bad idea kid, this is our turf" one of the machines said(what are the called)

Kira shot a missile at him and missed

"ha you'll never get me!" he yelled, suddenly the Strike got around behind him and launched a missile at him

"Wa- oh shit!", the missile hit its mark and the machine blew into oblivion

"Mark! Kid your going to pay!" yelled another as the both circled him

meanwhile the other two were taking pot shots at the ArchAngel,

"Dam, fire Wombatts, fire Valiates!"

the missiles and laser shot into the water, but none hitting their mark, then the two resurfaced and fired another volley, the ship rocked violently

"if only we could use the Gottfrieds" said Murrue thought gritted teeth

"m'am if we executed a barrel roll we might be able to!" yelled Nueman

"that might just work, captain?" Natarle spoke

"very well, arm the Gottfrieds!" Yelled Murrue

With Mwu

"I'm going to get you!" yelled Mwu over the comm.

"in your dreams old man!" yelled a DINN, both focusing on Mwu

"ha! You'll never get us like this!" the other yelled

"he might not but I WILL!" yelled Cagalli

"hu- oh fuck!" yelled the first DINN as Cagalli's blade cut him in two like Swiss cheese

"Joe, dam you stupid naturals to hell!" both skygraspers circling him, as he fired random shots at both, but suddenly the one with the cannon wasn't there anymore

"hey wa-where did the other one go!" replied the remaining DINN through gritted teeth

"right here!" yelled Mwu, the DINN turned around to find himself staring down the skygraspers barrel

"SHIT!" he yelled as Mwu fired, the shot hit the cockpit directly, the DINN exploding seconds later,

"come on Cagalli those DINNs came from somewhere, if we eliminate the source it will be a lot easier later on" stated Mwu in a monotone voice

"ok" replied Cagalli as she raced of in a slightly different direction then Mwu

back with the ArchAngel

"very well, arm the Gottfrieds!" yelled Murrue

"yes m'am!"

"all crew brace for barrel roll, I repeat all crew brace for barrel roll!" Natarle announced over the loud speaker

"what do they think they're doing yelled Merdock

"Gottfrieds armed m'am!"

"execute barrel roll!" yelled Murrue

slowly the ship began to tip to port, more and more, everything in the ship, including people began sliding towards the top of the ship, until finally the ship was just about upside down

the two underwater machines surface to take another cheap shot at the legged ship, however the didn't expect to be looking down twin Gottfried barrels,

"Crap!"

"fire!" yelled Natarle and bright green beams erupted from the cannons, the beams finding their mark, destroying them, the ship the returned to an upright position

"uhg….dam we won't do that again, I hope" stated Murrue in a queasy voice

"I agree with you Murrue" replied Natarle

with the Strike

"we're gonna get you kid!" they yelled, sending waves of missiles at him, occasionally hitting him

"ah! Dam!" yelled Kira

he fired off the last of his shots, the click of his gun very apparent, he droped the gun, reached back and activated his beam saber, making all the water around it bubble, he knew that would make the saber less powerful, but it would still get them

he charged one preparing to strike it down,

the pilot panicked "Ahhhhhh!", suddenly the scream stopped as Kira rammed the saber into the suit, blowing it up, the other pilot watched his eyes wide open

"Die bastard!" he charged the Strike, ramming him then running away to get a shot off, the Strike dropped its saber, then pulled out one combat knife and charge it, forgetting what he was going to do, the other machine charge as well in a blind rage of fury,

both crashed into each other, and Kira took the opportune moment and plunger his knife into the machine

"Daaaammmmm!" Kira pushed off it, then it blew up into tiny pieces

'_I hope the ArchAngel and the others are ok'_ Kira though as he jetted to the surface

with Mwu

"hey kid, I found their submarine! I'm sending you the coordinates" he yelled

"I am not a kid, I have a name, I'll be right there" yelled cagalli, shutting off the comm.

'_Dam these kids are loud'_ though Mwu rubbing his ears,

he started his attack run, apparently he had been unnoticed until now, he fired of a round, which missed and pulled off,

"crap I missed" Mwu muttered to himself,

soon Cagalli arrived

"need some help, _old timer_" she teased

"why does everyone call me old, I'm not old, but now that you mention it I could use some help" replied Mwu

"of course you do" stated Cagalli in a matter of fact voice, pulling down to cut some of the sub off with her sword, and pulling up, following Mwu shooting his lasers at it, one hitting, causing an explosion,

Cagalli turned around and launched a missile at it, but suddenly she was jerked forward in her seat as something hit her,

"dam, I'm hit!" yelled out Cagalli in frustration

"go back to the ArchAngel, I'll handle it" Mwu said in a stern voice

"fine" replied Cagalli, turning around and going off ito the sky in the direction which she thought the ArchAngel was located

Mwu came down in a dive, his skygrasper screaming at the ship, and fired, a direct hit, which went all the way through the sub, Mwu pulled back and made his way to the ArchAngel

At the ArchAngel

Kira went down on his pulley, setting foot down on the floor, he noticed the skygraspers missing and ran over to Merdock

"Merdock, where is Cagalli and Mwu?" he questioned

"they haven't gotten back yet" he stated

"aren't you worried?" he was

"Kira they can take care of themselves"

'_I sure as hell hope so'_

**End Phase 2**

**Author's Notes**

Ohhhh whats going to happen to Cagalli?

Me: I'm not telling that's for sure

Kira: please tell me, I need to know

Me: why?

Kira: cuas I love her

Me: hey ur not sopposta realize your feelings yet, who told you u could!

Kira: your mind

Me: dam my mind

So what did you guys think!

Reviews! I need them!

**Also do you guys think that this will need to be placed in the M section?**

**I know I might later but how about now, with all the language, **

**Well anyways, ill be working on the next chapter later**

**Until then this is CommandoDude logging off**


	3. Meet Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: **yet again I don't own Gundam Seed or anyone in it

**Author's Notes:** thnx for all the reviews, for a minute there I thought I might have to shut down the fic caus no one liked it

**Flippy: **I was just worried that I might be overstepping the lines of T rating, and I don't want this fic shut down, well thanks for the support anyway,

**Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: **thnx again for the compliments and all, also thnx for letting me know what those machines are, well I'm not sure that info. Will be of much use later, but still, thnx anyway

I'm glad everyone likes this fic so I'm continuing

So starts a new chapter

**Phase 3: Meet Thy Enemy**

'_where the hell am I!' _yelled Cagalli inside her mind, apparently her navigation system short-circuited prior to the explosion

"Dam!" shouted Cagalli at the top of her lungs, pounding the consol in front of her

"Stupid piece of junk!" she yelled again, venting all of her frustration, she continued forward not sure of her destination

At the ArchAngel

"What do you mean not here!" yelled Kira at the top of his lungs, in front of him stood

Mwu La Flagga and Murrue Ramius

"Calm down kid, I understand you're concerned about her but there's no reason to ruin our hearing" Mwu stated

"How can I calm down? Cagalli could be dead right now, how can you act so calm!"

"Because we don't let our feeling interfere with our work Ensign Yamato, you can begin searching for her after the crew is done repairing the Strike, Lieutenant La Flagga will join you on a sky grasper" Murrue butted in

It was obvious that Kira was upset by the results of this little _talk_, but there was nothing he could do

"Fine" Kira simply stated, walking off towards the hanger

With Cagalli

Cagalli was now flying aimlessly over the sea, nothing to do but search for land or for the ArchAngel, when suddenly she spotted a transport ship out in the distance

'_what's a transport ship doing out here in the middle of the ocean?_' Cagalli asked to herself

Deciding her current task was making no progress she went to move closer to the transport to get a closer look at it

Athrun's plane

"Hey what's that on the radar?" pilot 1 asked

"It's not ZAFT, so who does it belong to?" pilot 2 asked

Cagalli's plane

"Hey it's a ZAFT transport!" shouted Cagalli to no one in particular

'_I can't let it get away, there's no telling what that plane is carrying' _finding her logic reasonable Cagalli took aim with her turret and opened fir, immediately hitting the engines

Athrun's plane

"Dam! its EA!" pilot 2 yelled

"It just took out our starboard engine!" pilot 1 yelled,

Suddenly the door slid open behind them, and Athrun stepped in

"What going on!" he yelled

"We're under attack by the EA, get in your mobile suit the plane wont last!" pilot 1 yelled

"But what about you guys?" Athrun asked worriedly

"We'll be fine, but if we lose our cargo our mission is lost!" pilot 2 shouted

"Now go!" the other pilot responded

the door slid shut as Athrun made his way to the cargo bay, he stepped inside his mobile suit, and opened the bay doors, the large mobile suit began sliding out of the plane until it and the plane were not connecting, Athrun knew that his mobile suit would not have enough power to make it to land,

However that was when he spotted a small island a little north-west of his position, and made a dive for it '_guess it's my only way out'_

Cagalli's plane

I was still shooting at the plane when its own turrets hit me, destroying my engines,

"Oh dam!" Cagalli Shouted as she pulled off, knowing both planes were doomed,

but that was when she not only noticed that a mobile suit jumped out of the plane, but it was heading to a small island aw well, '_well it's either land or sea, I chose land'_ after a quick decision Cagalli moved towards the island

With Kira

'_was Murrue right? Do I have feelings for Cagalli? Is that why I'm so concerned about her? How do I tell?' _ Kira's mind was whirling with questions, all concerning Cagalli, he had a strange feeling in his stomach, but he wasn't sure what it was

"Strike your ready for launch" Miri stated over the intercom, snapping Kira out of his thoughts,

"WA-oh right, Kira Yamato, Strike, Launch!" Kira said, suddenly pulled back into his seat by the G-forces of the catapult, he quickly took off in one direction, looking desperately for Cagalli

"Sky grasper 1, you're ready for launch" Mira stated again

"Mwu La Flagga, sky grasper, Launch!" Mwu yelled, as he launched out, also looking for   
Cagalli

With Cagalli

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cagalli yelled out as her sky grasper made contact with the water, making a very choppy landing

Cagalli jumped out as the craft began to sink, but not before she grabbed a gun, she then proceeded to wade to shore, unsure of what was to await her

With Kira

'_where are you Cagalli? I just can't loose you' _Kira thought,

With Cagalli

'_hey that must be the pilot of the mobile suit I saw' _Cagalli thought to herself as she spotted what looked like a man, maybe not even a year older than she, standing in the open, however when she stepped forward to get a better look at him, a few rocks fell down and made some noise as they clased with more rocks

'_shit!'_

the blue haired man turned around and immediately spotted her, reacting fast she pulled up her gun and fired a random shot, hitting near him, he quickly jumped behind a rock, pulling out his own firearm,

Cagalli slid down the rest of the slope she was on, her gun fixed on his position, suddenly, he jumped out, taking pot shots at, all of them missed, Cagalli returned fire, one of her bullets hitting his gun, knocking it out of his hand, he took off somewhere

Quickly running to the gun, Cagalli picked it up and looked at it, letting her guard down, but long enough for Athrun to leap over a small rocky outcrop, taking her by complete surprise, he knocked her over, quickly straddling her to prevent her from escaping, he raised the knife he had in his hand, ready to strike

But to his surprise something else happened

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cagalli at the top of her lungs

He took notice that the ear splitting scream he just heard came from her

"WA-a girl?" questioned Athrun, positively confused at the situation

"YA! Whad ya think I was!" yelled Cagalli

"……." Athrun was at a loss of words, he had just tackled a girl, and he was now…….

That's when he relieved their positions, a bright blush appeared on his face, looking at the helpless girl in front of him, '_no, I'm not thinking that way, I'm already in love!' _quickly shaking off any perverted thoughts that remained in his head, he turned her over and tied up her hands

"ow! That hurt!" Cagalli yelled

"Well I suppose it would" Athrun replied, letting her go, which prompting her to turn over on her side

He stood up and made his way to his mobile suit, one in he launched a radio device to try and make communications with any ZAFT forces anywhere, while preoccupied with his task at hand he had completely forgotten his little prisoner

As soon as he got a line up he radioed his team, Nicol had happened to be in the radio room at the time,

"Hello? Can anyone here me" Athrun questioned, Nicol looked up from what he was doing and noticed the call, and he picked up the radio headset

"Yes hello this is Nicol Afarmi, who is using this frequency?"

"Nicol? Is that you? It's me Athrun! I need a pick up, my transport got shot down" Athrun responded

"Athrun! it's great to hear you! I was getting worried, don't worry we'll get someone to pick you up soon, but there's an incoming storm, so we'll have to wait"

"Ok, wait I can see it now it sort of raining, when do you think you can pick me up?"

"bzzzz….thrun…..eaking up……mourning…..bzzzzz" then the line when dead, static filled the receiver

Athrun sighed, looking at his radio, '_hmm, he said something about the mourning, that must be when he'll be around'_, suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts

"HEY! ARE YOU FORGETING ABOUT ME!" came a , loud noise, he looked outside of his cockpit to see the blonde haired girl worming her way to his mobile suit

He started down on hit grapple, when she fell over into a pool of water gradually rising,

"Hey! aren't you going to rescue me or something!", Cagalli yelled, struggling to get out of the water, with no success,

"great now I'm soaked" Cagalli stated, but less calmly, apparently more relaxed

He walked over and picked her up walking her to a near by cave,

"Stay here" he ordered and walked off

With Kira

"Hey kid, it's getting late, lets return to the ArchAngel" Mwu stated

"but-"Kira was about to protest when Mwu cut in

"We can resume our search tomorrow, there's no point in looking anymore it getting to dark to see"

"Fine" was Kira's reply

Both started back to the ArchAngel, but before Kira got there, he mad a vow to himself

' _I will find you Cagalli, or die trying'_

Back with Cagalli

Athrun had returned with some wood, and had made a small little fire inside the cave, he had taken off her binds, and some off her clothes, and giver her a blanket to cover up in

Athrun sat down

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" Athrun asked

"hm? oh, I'm with the ArchAngel" Cagalli responed

"ArchAngel, never heard off it"

"I believe your chasing it"

"What you mean your with the 'legged' ship!" asked Athrun surprised

"Yes, I was piloting the plane that shot down your transport ship"

"You did that?"

"……yes" replied Cagalli nervously

"sigh…oh well" Athrun looked off into the distance, while Cagalli's eyes wandered to his gun, Athrun saw this

"I'm going to sleep, if you take my gun, I'll have too kill you" he stated coldly

Cagalli looked shocked, and looked down, her hair hiding her face

Athrun lied down, closing his eyes, Cagalli waited a few minutes, she heard his breath slow down a bit, and decided to do it, she unwrapped the blanked from herself, shivering at the cold, but ignoring it for now, slowly she crept over to him, and reached for his gun ever so slowly

Suddenly his eyes flickered open glancing at her, she quickly upholstered the gun from his waist, jumping back in the processes, pointing it at him, he grabbed his knife

"I told you if you took my gun….I would have to kill you"

"No! I can't just let you take that mobile suit and kill more people, I can't let you!" Cagalli yelled, on the verge of tears

Athrun's eyes widened slightly, but quickly became slits again, they both sat there for awhile, staring at each other, until finally Cagalli flinched and began to raise her arm, Athrun made his move, quickly jumping at her, a shot echoed through the room, Athrun lay atop Cagalli, the gun smoking on the other side of the room

"Are you crazy, who throws a gun!" Athrun exclaimed

Ignoring his last statement Cagalli looked at his side, which had been nicked by the bullet

"You're hurt!"

"So? it's just a scratch"

"No it's not! It's bleeding"

"I'll just patch it up"

"No! Let me do it, it's my fault"

"No I can do it"

"Please, I…want to make up, it was my fault"

Surprised at her actions Athrun no less agreed, bandaged up minutes later

"You know, you're the weirdest girl I've ever met" Athrun stated

"I don't like acting girly, it makes me look weak" Cagalli mumbled

Athrun chuckled at this, but noticed the sun in the horizon,

"Hey the sun is up" he said matter of factly

He stood up and made his way towards his mobile suit, and Cagalli made her way to the crash, but turned around really quick

"Hey! I didn't get your name, mines Cagalli!"

He turned around

"Mines Athrun!"

"Bye!" she waved at him

"Bye!" he waved back

He got in his mobile suit and flew over to where Nicol was piloting another transport plane

"Thanks Nicol!" Athrun shouted over the intercome

"No problem Athrun!"

Back with Cagalli

She just arrived where half of her sky grasper was to find the Strike flying up to it; she waved her arms back and forth

"Hey! Hey Kira! Kira!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs

The Strike landed in front off her, Kira jumped out,(not really jumped), and ran over to her embracing her in a gigantic hug, surprising Cagalli

"Cagalli I missed you so much!" Kira yelled

Cagalli, slowly returned the hug, her eye's closing, enjoying the warmth that was Kira

"Me too…me too" whispering the last part just above her breath

Both feeling butterflies in their stomachs

**End Phase 3**

**Author's Notes:**

Dam that took forever too write!

And spell check took forever as well

Well you know the drill Read & Review

I was thinking of ending it at the vow part, but the next chapter would've been harder that way

Also, since I'm feeling so generous, I'm giving Phase 4's title

**Phase 4: Midnight Rendezvous**

Nartarle: Rise Gundam

Me: Shut up! you do that enough in the show!


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed grumbles, or anyone in it

**Author's Notes: **hello? More reviewing ppl who read!

**Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: **thnx for the compliment, lol, Athrun thinking pervy thoughts, bwuhahahahahaaaa, I'm soooo evil for making him think things

This chapter mainly focuses on Kira and Cagalli, but Athrun will be here too

Well so starts all of the gooey sappy romance stuff

If you don't like sappy stuff, skip this chapter

**Phase 4: Midnight Rendezvous **

_He was running, running down dark gloomy halls, a small breeze behind him,_

'_Tolle, Miri, Mwu!" the figure yelled out, receiving no response but the wind he continually yelled out into the shadows _

'_Anyone! Answer me!' he called out_

_More footsteps, he ran, he was running in circles, what was this?_

'_Murrue, Athrun, Anyone!' he yelled out, he stopped, panting,_

_That's when he noticed a person, a person in the shadows_

'_Hello!' he called out to it, walking towards it, _

_Suddenly it turned around, facing him in the eye, that's when he noticed it was Cagalli, but her eyes? They weren't the same… they were empty_

'_Cagalli?' he called out, stepping towards her, hand extended, trying to grasp her from this distance, but she floated backwards slightly_

'_Cagalli?' he stepped again, getting the same reaction as before, _

_Then there were steps, getting louder and louder_

'_Who's there!' he shouted, that's when another girl appeared behind Cagalli, he recognized her as Flay, _

'_What's going on Flay?' _

'_this is' Flay whispered, but load enough to hear, he watched in horror as Flay walked so that she was facing Cagalli and with a knife in her hand_

_Stabbed Cagalli in the stomach, disappearing after,_

_Cagalli collapsed to the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood, the figure screamed_

'_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kira yelled out

Springing to a sit up position on his, bed, panting, he looked at his sweaty palm, his whole body was covered in sweat

"It was just a dream……just a dream" he whispered to himself

He got up out of bed, walked over to his chair, grabbing his blue uniform pants and putting them on, but decided to leave his shirt, thinking his under shirt would be enough

'I need a walk' he thought to himself, he walked down the corridors of the Archangel,

wandering mindlessly he found himself at the observation deck, he walked outside, shivering as the cold touched his body, that's when he noticed he wasn't alone, he walked over to the figure leaning against the far railing

The head, noticing the steps, turned around to see her visitor, that's when they realized who was who,

"Hey Kira" Cagalli greeted

"Hello Cagalli" Kira replied, taking a spot lean against the rail beside her, looking up into the stars with Cagalli, admiring their beauty, a long silence ensure before Cagalli spoke again

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cagalli more stated than asked

"Ya"

"It's just so peaceful at night; it makes me forget about the war and all"

"Mhmm" Kira agreed, not really paying attention to what she was saying, but her instead

Cagalli noticed his eyes on her and blushed, thanking the dark for hiding it, that's when Kira spoke up

"So what are you doing up anyway?" Kira questioned

The subject clearly disturbed her

"I-uh…I couldn't sleep, how about you, why are you up?" she asked

Kira was more troubled about it than she was, wishing he had not brought up the subject in the first place

"…..I-I had…a bad dream"

"Oh, what…was it about?" Cagalli pressed

"I'd rather not talk about it" Kira stated

"You know, they say that sharing with people helps, I'm here for you Kira" Cagalli said in a soothing voice, she was about to leave when Kira spoke up

"It was about you" he stated bluntly, now wishing he had kept quiet

"What happened?" Cagalli asked, now slightly worried

Kira stood quiet for a few seconds, an eerie silence between them, a single tear leaked from his eye

"you…..you were murdered" his voice cracking "killed….in front o-of my eyes" he slumped down, more tears slowly leaking out of his eyes, sobs emitting from him, Cagalli stood, her eyes wide, slowly she bent down, wrapping her arms around him from behind,

"Shhhh…. Kira, I'm right here, I'm not dead" Cagalli said in a soothing gentle voice

He calmed down a bit more, tears still leaking from his eyes however

"I'll never leave you Kira….ever, not willingly" she stated truthfully

"WA-but….but why?" he asked, his eyes as wide as saucers

"Because Kira…..I-I love you" she said, her heart feeling lighter, as though she had lifted invisible weights off it

He turned to face her, still in her arms

"Cagalli…..I….love you too" he said, sliding his arms around her waist,

Their heads leaned closer, until their lips met, in a fiery passionate kiss,

They broke away; her head leaned into the crook off his neck, both enjoying the warmth of the other

With Athrun

Athrun sat down on the edge of his bead, finding his feet a very pleasant sight at the moment, he sighed

H missed her, missed her so much, he needed to be with her; they never really had anytime for themselves, what with the war, and her singing career, it almost seemed as though fate and destiny themselves were conspiring against him, he was already fighting his best friend, his girlfriend hundreds of miles away, and all the responsibility always seemed to be left to him

Sometimes, he just wished he could take a break from it all, just be normal,

Slowly he picked up a picture sitting on his desk, as looked at it, his fingers slowly tracing over the person next to he in the photo

"I love you Lacus, I really miss you, I do, I wish you could be here with me" he confessed, slowly he set the picture down, crawled under the covers and fell into an uneasy slumber

With Cagalli and Kira

Kira was leaning against the rail with his arms wrapped around Cagalli's waist, her leaning back against his chest with her arms on his, their eyes closed, enjoying each others presence, until a cold breeze swept by both shivering

"Come on lets go in, it's getting late" stated Cagalli

"Let me walk you to your room"

"Ok" replied Cagalli blushing

They both walked towards her room, hand in hand, upon arriving to their destination Kira turned toward Cagalli, placing a small kiss on her lips

"Goodnight Cagalli" he whispered, he turned around to leave, but was interrupted by her

"Wait!...Kira" she shouted, Kira turned back around,

"Kira…..will you stay with me tonight" asked Cagalli looking up into his eyes, almost pleading him to stay with her,

"Ok" was Kira's simple reply, blushing madly

They both entered, Cagalli pulled back the covers and got in, followed by Kira, slowly the wrapped their arms around each other pulling the other closer,

"Goodnight Cagalli, I love you"

"Mmmm…. I love you too Kira"

Both falling into a deep slumber, no longer plagued by nightmarish dreams

**End Phase 4**

**Author's Notes:**

Well another chapter done, finally you all get what you want,

AxL wont be until a few more chapters, caus they're like always separated and stuff, so I'll work on chapter 5 in a bit, luckily my 1st trimester has ended so homework wont be as much as it was before the end

I really hate cramming in like 5 tests and 3 projects in like 1 week, not to mention h/w

So hoped you like it, the next chapter title is

**Phase 5: Enter ORB**

Pretty battleish chapter I'm thinking

If you see any mistakes, try and fix them, they might have been caused by either my lazyness, or by spell check, I no u think spell check is sappota make stuff spelled right, but sometimes it thinks words are wrong, when they're right, and it just does crazy stuff

**Well until then this is CammandoDude**

**Signing off**


	5. Enter ORB

**Disclaimer: **bla bla bla I don't own Gundam Seed bla bla bla

**Author's Notes: **well all this looks like a battle chapter, srry to all sap lovers, I think I might have the fic done in like a week or something, seeing as I'm averaging a chapter a day, continue to review, I want to answer all questions and get responses from you to say how I can improve my writing

Also I apologize that my chapters seem bouncy, the reason for this is the little bar on the left of the page, is bigger on Microsoft Word(the system I use to write this stuff), than the one on meaning it makes it difficult to tell how much more I should write, and if I should stop(to start a new chapter of course!)

**Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: **thnx again for the nice complement, you should really update that CagxAuel thing you were working on, I like it

**Flippy: **I know, aren't I just the best? Of course I am coughbragcough

**Craze Izumi: **I'm not exactly sure about weather them being siblings or not, but they are going to be together for sure, your looking at 1 strong KxC supporter, I might have a vote on weather their bro and sis or not later depending if I make up my mind before then

**Phase 5: Enter ORB**

Kira's eyes slowly flickered open, everything blurry, slowly his eyes adjusted to the dim light(the lights aren't on), he looked around him and noted he wasn't in his room, then realized he was holding the one he loved in his arms, both half naked, blush running up his face, all of yesterdays events coming back to his mind, slowly he calmed down, pulling Cagalli closer to him

'_did I really do it, did I tell her?' _thought Kira

Cagalli began to snuggle up to him, mumbling incoherent things, in which Kira guessed had to do with some sort of dream, quickly remembering his own dream, lets just say it wasn't so innocent, if it was possible Kira would've blushed a deeper shade of red at his erotic thoughts, slowly Cagalli's eyes opened staring into Kira's, he froze for a second

He had to admit, he thought Cagalli would emit a high pitched scream as he was in her bed….with his arms around her……..both half naked, but he least expected what happened next,

She reached up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he quickly relaxed into it, overcoming his state of shock, kissing her back, then parting lips out of a lack of oxygen, she placed her head down in the crook of his neck, letting out a soft moan

"mmmm, good morning Kira" she stated softly

"Good morning Cagalli" they both lay there until Kira finally spoke up

"Come on Cagalli we need to get up" he urged

"But I don't wanna" she protested

"You need to eat"

"Fine" was her reply, both getting out off bed, that was when Kira noticed half of his uniform was missing, '_crap!' _ he merely had his baggy under shirt

"Oh dam….I left my uniform top in my room"

"Haha!" Cagalli joked, pointing at Kira

"I hardly find this amusing Cagalli" fumed Kira

"But I do" smiled Cagalli

grumbling Kira walked out of her room, proceeding to run to his room, as to not be seen with only his under shirt on, he got to his room and grabbed his uniform top and slid it on, buttoning it up and tucking it in, he slowly made his way to the cafeteria, where he saw Cagalli(man they like meeting in there), she got up to him as he made his way to the counter to grab a tray

"Kira please forgive me, I didn't mean to laugh at you" Cagalli pleaded

"….." Kira sat down silently slightly looking away from Cagalli, part because he was slightly miffed about this mourning, and partly because if he looked at her he knew he'd cave

"Please Kira?" she asked, putting on a small pout face, his mind screaming at him _'don't look, don't look, don't look, DO. NOT. LOOK.!'_ it was too much, slowly he peeked at Cagalli, instantly regretting it '_dam' _he couldn't resist now

"…..sigh I forgive you Cagalli" his mouth moved on its own accord '_traitor_' his mind said to him

"Yay!" she shouted giving him a peck on the cheek, moving back to her plate on the opposite side of the table, while en route Kira got a look at her ass, he stared a bit, his mind returned to his previous dreams '_NO! I'm not thinking hentai' _his mind yelled, pushing the thoughts away

"Hey Kira why are you blushing?"Cagalli asked

Before she could answer the Archangels infamous wailing alarm sounded

"All hands Level 1 battle stations! I repeat all hands level 1 battle stations!" the alarm wailed, both jumped up, Kira heading for the hanger, Cagalli for the bridge

Kira quickly got suited up and got to the hanger, he went up the pulley and got in, activating the Strike, the carrier transporting him to the catapult where he was geared up in Aile Mode,

At the bridge

"Identifying!" yelled Sci, looking at his screen

"4 Mobile Suits inbound!... confirm! It's the Agies, Duel, Blitz, and Buster!" he shouted a second time

"Arm Gottfrieds and Valiates, Load Wombatts!" Shouted Natarle from her post

Suddenly the swish of the door was heard as Cagalli and Kisaka stepped in (everyone has a swishy door in the future don't they?)

"What's happening?" asked Cagalli impatiently, concerned for Kira's safety

"It's the Agies, Duel, Blitz, and Buster, they're attacking" stated Murrue calmly

In the hangers

He had his game face on, he was ready for Athrun, impatiently waiting for the clearance to launch , _'I won't let my ship down, I won't let my friends down, but most importantly I wont let Cagalli down, no matter what' _Kira thought to himself, suddenly he heard what he was waiting for

"Strike you are cleared to launch, Sky Grasper 2, you are cleared for launch" came Miri's voice over the speaker

'Perfect' "Kira Yamato, Strike, Launch!", G-Force suddenly propelled him out of the launch bay

"My La Flagga, Sky Grasper, Launch!" following Kira to the enemy

In Athrun's mind

'_Kira…why do you have to be like this, why can't you see the light at come fight with me, your true friend, what have those naturals done to you?' _

Back to Kira

Strike trusted forward and then stopped, waiting for the oncoming enemy, suddenly he could see four little specs in the distance, all closing fast, he raised his rifle and began to fire at the blitz and Agies, both maneuvering out of the way, also raising their rifles as well to shoot at him, he avoiding them as well

Meanwhile the Duel engaged the sky grasper, while Buster went for the Arch angel,

"Die you damn natural!" yelled Yzak as he fired his laser continually at the sky grasper which avoided his sots carelessly, almost as if taunting him, and no one taunted the great Yzak Jule and got away with it!

"AAAAhhhhhhhh!" he roared in some sort of battle cry flinging himself at the jet-like aircraft in which he was engaging, the sky grasper flipped up in a loop and came back down behind the Duel firing his cannon at it

"You won't get me that easily!" Yzak yelled, dodging the shot he turned around and attacked the sky grasper, he missed however

With Kira

He took a few shots at Agies before one of the Blitz's spikes embedded itself in his beam rifle, he quickly dropped it as it exploded in front of him, he pulled out his beam saber and engaged the Blitz in hand to hand, as they swung viscously at each other he forgot about Athrun, who snuck up behind him, Kira swung his saber right down on Nicol's shield, creating a stale mate, until Athrun swung his own sword down at Kira, who narrowly avoided being sliced in half be adjusting his position to use his shield to block his attack, sparks flew as the shield and saber collided with each other, but Athrun did something unexpected, he quickly disengaged only to come around in a twirl using his leg to knock Strike's shield into the water, he was preparing to attack again when Kira flew backwards making Agies crash into Blitz,

"Dam! Sorry Nicol!" Athrun apologized '_I should've seen that coming' _

"It's okay Athrun, lets get the Strike now!" Nicol yelled back

they began to charge when Strike did something it hadn't done before, with its left hand it grabbed the other saber from its pack, so now it was holding two sabers, but they attacked anyway

With the Arch angel

The ship shuddered as it took another hit from the Buster, which flew around the Arch angel looking for another opening to shoot

"Fire Gottfrieds, Fire Valiates!" yelled out Natarle, gritting her teeth in frustration '_WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM!_' she screamed in her mind

the Arch angel took another violent hit, collapsing the secondary hanger

"ma'am secondary hanger out of commission!"

"Damn, fire Wombatts!" she yelled out again, lasers being exchanged by the two, the Arch angel just couldn't seem to hit the Buster, it took another turn to fire upon the helpless ship yet again

"you'll never hit me you natural scum bags!" Dearka shouted, however he had apparently jinxed himself as one stray missile hit him in the side, sending him tumbling down

"Shit, dam they got me!" but he pulled back up to take a few more shots, he wasn't going down that easily

With Yzak

He was angry, angry and annoyed, he couldn't hit this dam plane, he was in a GUNDAM for peat's sake, why couldn't he hit him, and he dam sure wasn't about to admit that any damn natural pilot was better then he was,

"Why won't you fucking die already!" he yelled out in frustration, his face red with fury, he took another shot only for the plane to dodge it(no surprise there), it quickly flew up, turned left, letting the perusing Duel to pass him up, then took a sharp left, the sky grasper now tailing him, it quickly released two missiles, which hit him in the back side, causing him to jolt forward into his seat harnesses, a sharp pain in his chest but ignoring it for now to return fire to the annoying thorn in his side

With Kira

the two gundams charge Kira both bringing their sabers down onto him, but to their surprise he blocked both, then executing a disengaging 360 degree turn, swinging his foot into the Agies sending it flying, in the process cutting off Blitz's right arm,

"AAAAhhhhhh!" yelled Nicol as he flew back from the impact, Blitz's right arm severed, he quickly raised his left saber into the air and brought it onto Kira, who blocked it and used his free arm to cut off Blitz's other arm, then twirled again and struck Blitz in the chest with his foot sending it flying backwards,

he turned his attention to the rapidly approaching Agies gundam, which quickly transformed to fire a shot at Kira, which he barely dodged, and Athrun transformed back, two sabers drawn as well, both meet in a clash of fury both blocking the others sabers

With the Arch angel

The Arch angel was severely damaged, having taken numerous blows, one Gottfried damaged beyond repair, a Valiate torn clean off its position, a collapsed hanger door, and several machine gun turrets and missile tubes smoking in ruble, the Buster circling the Arch angel, however one of his rifles missing and his missile tubes exhausted, his phase shift was almost completely destroyed

He quickly landed in front of a few machine gun turrets on the port side, their bullets harmlessly pinging off his armor, he pointed his gun at them, and fired, a huge hole where one just was, he flew back, an explosion erupting from where he just was, suddenly his lock on alarms blared and he flew out of the way just in time to avoid being destroyed by a Gottfried beam

"Shit! That was a little too close for me!" he decided to end this here, he was going after the engines, there were already enough holes in the retreating ship to sink her…Hopefully

With Duel

He was getting sloppy, he always got sloppy when he was angry, but he was really angry, probably not as angry at when Strike gave him his scar…. But pretty angry,

"DIEEEEE!" he yelled, this was it he had him, he was going to get him, yet he pulled another one, probably the oldest one in the book, he cut his own engines and Duel passed by him, the shot he meant to shoot at the little fighter, going off into nothingness

He turned around and flew upwards dodging a blue energy that would've struck him just seconds ago, he maneuvered around, but the annoying pest was now circling him, and he just couldn't keep up at the speed in which he was turning to look at the jet, had this brain dead natural hoodwinked him, had he outsmarted the great Yzak Jule, had he planned this, no! no! no, he would not accept that answer , there was no way

Yzak suddenly realized he was turning in circles

"Wa-where the fuck did he go!" he yelled, suddenly he was answered as he heard the familiar sound a beam cannon, he turned towards it,

"AAAAhhhhhhh!" he screamed and immediately the blue beam from the jet made contact with his left arm joint, completely destroying it, the remains of his left arm falling into the murky waters, maybe this natural was better than he gave him credit for

With Arch angel

The Buster flew up behind the fleeing ship, aimed his cannon, and fired, a green beam hitting one engine, another exploding in a chain, he aimed again, this time for the wing, he fired, and it hit

"Captain! We just lost engine 2 and 3, and one of our wings is gone!" one officer yelled

"Quick-" she was about to respond but was interrupted

"Too late, were going down!"

The Arch angel started to descend into the waters below, and that's when they get the worst possible message at the worst possible time

"Attention all forces in the vicinity, you are straying into ORB territory waters, if you move into ORB territory he will exercise our right of Neutrality and fire on you!" an ORB officer stated, apparently in charge

"But-" Murrue started but was cut off

"No buts, we will fire if you enter ORB territory" answered the officer coolly

Cagalli, who had been watching for quite awhile now, pondered her options carefully '_  
If I revile myself now everyone will know I'm the Princess but the ship might be saved, and if I don't it will surly be sunk, along with everyone else in it' _ Kisaka watched the look on Cagalli's face and knew she was trying to think of what to do, she quickly ran over to Miri's consol and picked up a head set

"Attention ORB forces, this is Cagalli Yula Attha speaking, princess of ORB do not fire at this ship" Cagalli yelled desperately

everyone on the Bridge, battlefield, and in the ORB ships gasped at this statement, the officer in charge looked shocked, but quickly his face returned to normal,

"even if you were the Princess of ORB, we still cannot let this ship enter ORB waters" the officer stated, Cagalli looked like she was about to scream at him, she probably was about to too, but Kisaka stepped up to Cagalli and put an arm on her shoulder, taking the mike from her, she looked at him confused

"this is Lieutenant Colonel Kisaga, all ORB forces in the territory do not fire on this ship I repeat, do not fire at this ship" he stated, this time the officer was really speechless, he had just been out ranked, he quickly composed himself

"Yes sir!" he shouted, suddenly the Arch angel hit the ocean and rocked violently

"Quick! Seal all water tight compartments!" yelled Murrue

"yes ma'am!"

With Kira

Kira had just been in a stalemate with Athrun, when he heard over the comm., he recovered from the initial shock before Athrun and pushed him back, then speeding to the Arch angel, Athrun was snapped out of his trance as well, and took pursuit of Kira

With Yzak

The princess of ORB was on that ship? It didn't make any sense, how could the princess of ORB have gotten on that ship? However more importantly at the matter was that the jet was getting away, he would not let him get away with today's events, so he sped after him, continuing to fire

The Strike and sky grasper had now caught up to the Arch angel, by now the ORB ships were firing at the four ZAFT suits, and had fallen in line with the Arch angel to protect it

"Everyone fall back!" yelled Athrun

"But if we do that the legged ship will get away!" Yzak protested!

"There's no point anymore, we can't take those ORB reinforcements and we don't want to start a war with ORB, pull back!" Athrun explained,

The ZAFT suits started to fly away, but no before Athrun got a quick glimpse at the white legged ship, and the two defenders flying beside it '_Strike_' a lone thought echoed through-out his mind before he sped off wit his teammates

**End Phase 5:**

**Author's Notes: **sorry for the delay, but school work was swamping me, so the story may take a bit longer to finish

Don' worry, I've no intention of ending this fic unless something catastrophic occurs, but it might take longer to update chapters

And like I said about the whole bro sis thing, I might just have a vote unless I make up my mind

Well you know the drill Read & Review

Up next:

**Phase 6: Goodbye is Never Easy**


	6. Goodbye is never Easy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed so don't shoot me, (jumps in Wing Zero) HAHA try and get me now!

Wing Zero owns Freedom

**Author's Notes: **thank you for the reviews; I know this isn't one of the more 'popular' pairing but I'm glad you all like my work for one reason or another,

**Foggy Brains: **I believe you got a pm from me; I took the time to make a personal response for you, next time, take my advice

**LittleKitTeNDEvil: **what exactly are you talking about?

**Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: **thank you for the nice compliment, I'm glad you liked the chapter, plz tell me how you will like this one

**Anonymous: **thank you for the compliments, I am trying to make the story the best I can right now, but as I said I am running into a few problems, what writers don't?

**Craze Izumi: **I haven't ever seen that pairing, is it ShinnxCagalli,

Well now that that is over, on with the show!

**Phase 6: Goodbye is never easy**

Slowly he opened his eyes, millimeter by millimeter, until finally his eyes were opened fully, but there was still a problem, everything was fuzzy, unclear….he couldn't make out anything, he blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on the area around him, then he could make out something else, there was blonde on his bed…. '_No wait_'…. A blonde head, someone was resting right next to him, the person in a chair bent over on his bed sleeping soundly in their arms, that's when he realized who the person was…. It was Cagalli, '_but what is Cagalli doing here?'_, slowly he reached over and shook her shoulder gently, but forcefully enough to wake her, Cagalli stirred in her sleep, slowly lifting her head from her elbows on the bed, and looked at Kira,

"Kira your awake!" she shouted and jumped on him, forcing him to the bed, wrapping her arms around him for fear he would disappear and leave her forever

"WA-what happened Cagalli? where am I?" he asked, Cagalli pulled back and looked at him

"You fainted after you got out of the Strike, we rushed you to the med bay, the doctors said you were fine but you needed some sleep" Cagalli explained

"But where am I?….and why are you here?" asked Kira confused

"We're in your room Kira, and I-I wanted to be here when you woke up, I was so scared Kira! please don't ever do that again! I thought you would die!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes she threw herself at Kira, and she began to sob into his chest, slowly he laid back down and held Cagalli to him

"Shhhh…. Cagalli I won't die and leave you, I love you too much" Kira stated in a soothing voice, Cagalli pulled away from him and looked him in the eye

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise Cagalli" he said, and captured her lips in passionate kiss, slowly they broke away and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, smelling his delightful aroma, sighing they both fell into a peaceful slumber

Three hours later

The swish of the door could be heard as Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha stepped into the bridge, the only person people present however were the officers of the Arch angel, Murrue Ramius, Natarle Badigruel, and Mwu La Flagga

"Where is everyone else?" Kira questioned

"They have all been granted a small leave to see their parents Kira….would you like to see yours?" Murrue spoke

"No thank you…..where are you guys going anyway?"

"We are off to see Lord Uzumi, Cagalli….would you please join us? I'm sure the lord is very worried for you" Murrue stated

"Okay" spoke Cagalli, slightly disappointed that she would be pulled away from Kira

"Very well…lets go" the trio proceeded to the hanger with Cagalli in tow, a military truck waiting to take them to Uzumi's mansion, unfortunately this left Kira in a very boring position, so….he would do what he always does in his spare time (besides thinking about Cagallisnicker) he would work on his OS, so he proceeded to his room to lock himself into his computer

With Uzumi

"Hello Lord Uzumi, I am Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Arch Angel" spoke Murrue first

"I am Natarle Badigruel, Weapons officer" stated Natarle simply

"And I am First Lieutenant Mwu La Flagga" Mwu said

"Hello, I see you have brought my daughter with you, I was beginning to get concerned to where she went off to, we will need to speak later, please leave for now Cagalli" Uzumi stated

"Yes father" replied Cagalli as she stepped outside the door,

"Now I assume you three know why you are here?"

"Yes Lord Uzumi" Murrue replied

"The Arch angel will remain where it is until it has been repaired but I must ask for something in return…..I want all the data on the Strike"

"What? Why do you want that?" Murrue asked

"I need it because it will be used in our upcoming mobile suit production… the M1 Astray unit"

"But I thought ORB was neutral" interrupted Mwu

"It is, but with the war and all, I need something to protect the borders of ORB" explained Uzumi

The three glanced at each other, then looked towards Uzumi

"Very well" answered Murrue

"Good, I will need the pilot of the Strike to work with our chief designer, Erica Simmons, on the project; I will have special passes for the four of you, now if you'll please excuse me, I have other business to attend to" Uzumi stated, he picked himself up and walked out of the door, the trio heading for the Arch angel

Uzumi walked the flight of stairs that took him to the second floor, and walked down the long hall that took him to the west wing of the house, until he abruptly stopped in front of a double door, he pulled on the handle and the door opened, revealing Cagalli sitting down on her bed facing the window, apparently in deep thought, she turned her head towards him and spoke

"Hello father"

"It's so good to see you again my daughter" Uzumi stated and pulled his daughter off her bed and into a hug

"It's nice too see you too father" she hugged back, they broke away from each other, and both sat down on the nice large bed

"You know Cagalli, I was surprised to hear that you returned to ORB aboard an Earth Alliance battleship" Uzumi stated

"It's…..complicated" Cagalli said, thoughts coming back to Kira

"I have awhile, care to explain"

"Well….."

With Kira

Kira was sitting at his desk in his room, feverously typing away at his computer, looking in and out of data and control commands, suddenly he heard a swish as the door to his room opened and in came Flay(bitch) she walked up to Kira,

"Hi Kira" she purred to him, having no effect at all

"Hey Flay" he replied in a bored tone, much to Flays disappointment

"Wanna go out or something Kira, I would really like to do something with you"

"No thanks Flay, I'm working on my OS"

There was a silence between the two until Flay got really angry

"Then why! Why are you here with me! is it because of pity! Do you feel sorry for me!" she yelled at him, he stood up and turned towards her, tears in her eyes

"Why!" she yelled at him again, and flung herself around him, but he didn't respond

"Flay…maybe it just wasn't meant to be….sorry" he stated, he had been meaning to say this for awhile now, but could never summon up the courage to do so, suddenly she pushed him to the ground and ran off, crying, he sat down at his console, however unable to proceed in any work he had been previously focused on, the confrontation with Flay had shook him, '_but I don't need her, I have Cagalli, I love her not Flay' _a few minutes passed until Murrue stepped inside the room

"Kira?" she questioned

"Yes Captain?"

"Kira you need to come with me you'll be working with ORB's chief mobile suit designer to work on their new astray unit along with Mwu"

"But isn't ORB neutral?"

"It is…but Lord Uzumi asked for the data on the Strike so he could put it in his new mobile suit, the 'M1 Astray' he calls it, will be protecting ORB from attack"

"Oh…well, let's go" both people walked to the waiting jeep outside to take them to the facility

With Cagalli

"So that's why you came back on this battleship?" Uzumi asked

"Yes, I wanted to help the people onboard that ship" Cagalli answered

"….very well, you are free to go Cagalli" '_I knew them meeting each other was inevitable, I guess I'll have to call them' _

"Thank you father" Cagalli gave him a quick hug and took off for the Arch angels hanger

With Kira

The three of them, Kira, Murrue, and Mwu, all stepped at the front entrance, they flashed their ID's to the MPs outside the door, and walked in, a little later they arrived in front of the door where they would start, all three stepped in and were greeted by a woman, most likely in her mid 20's, wearing an orange jacket, she stood up and walked towards them,

"Hello, my name is Erica Simmons, I am the chief mobile suit designer here" she stated and began too shake their hands

"Hello my name is Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Arch angel" Murrue shook Erica's hand

"Hello, my name is Mwu La Flagga, I am one of the pilots in the Arch angel" they shook hands, and finally Erika came to Kira, slightly shocked to see a kid

"Hello, my name is Kira Yamato, I'm the pilot of the Strike" they both shook hands

"Very well, lets begin shall we, it might be quiet awhile until we are done, I have had the Strike moved here so that data transfer will be less complicated" Erika stated as they began

With Cagalli

Cagalli stepped into Kira's room, only to be greeted by nothingness, '_hmm where is Kira?' _Cagalli thought to herself, she proceeded to wander the Arch angel in a vein attempt to find him, and soon found herself at the bridge, she stepped in and noticed only Lt. Badiguel at her console, looking at a few files, and she turned her head to look at the person at the door

"Where is everybody?" questioned Cagalli

"The rest of the crew has been out on temporary leave, however Kira, the Captain, and Mwu are at an unspecified location" Natarle stated, turning her head towards the console,

"Oh…thanks" figuring she had nothing to do until Kira got back she walked into his room and fell on his bed, falling asleep

With Uzumi

"I thought we agreed we would never be seeing each other again" replied the mother

"I thought so too, but fate seems inescapable"

"What does that mean?"

"The two have met"

The two across from him fell silent, so he continued

"We both must admit we knew this was coming, they couldn't stay away from each other their whole lives"

"They can't know about their pasts, it would be too much for them to handle"

"It won't matter anyways, they will be going their separate ways, one will continue his life as a protector, and the other will become the Queen of ORB"

"Then they will not meet again, correct?"

"Only fate will tell"

"Very well then, there is nothing left to be said, I hope we will not have to meet within the future Lord Uzumi"

"I also hope so too Mr. and Mrs. Yamato"

The three shook hands and the pair left Uzumi to think over the past events

With Kira

"Kira!" came Erica's voice through the loud speaker and into the hanger

"Yes?" he yelled back

"You're all done here, we can finish the rest of our work without you, you can go!" Erika shouted

"Thanks!" Kira replied,

At the Arch angel

Kira walked up to his room, it was about 4 o'clock p.m. he entered only to find a familiar blonde haired girl sleeping in his bed, and he walked up to her and shook her a bit

"Cagalli? Cagalli?" he asked, slowly the sleeping figure sat up and opened her eyes, suddenly she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, which he gladly returned, slowly she pulled back to gaze into his violet eyes, then captured his lips in a loving kiss, they both stayed like that until the need for oxygen was too much and they broke apart

"What are you doing here Cagalli?" Kira asked

"I was waiting for you Kira, but I fell asleep on your bed" she replied

"Oh" Kira blushed, thoughts running along the lines of her+him+bed, he quickly shook away his perverted thoughts, lately he had been thinking not so innocent things he could do with Cagalli

"Come on Kira I want to take you somewhere!" Cagalli said excitedly, dragging him to the hanger by the hand

"WA-where?" he asked curiously

"It's a surprise" smiled Cagalli,

Soon short after their leave from the hanger Cagalli told Kira to close his eyes and cover them with his hands, he did as he was told, soon after he felt the car stop, then Cagalli walked over to the other side of the car and opened it, she guided Kira until eventually they stopped walking, he was very anxious now '_what is she going to show me?'_

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Cagalli said and suddenly his hand were at his side as he looked at the view in front of him

"It's beautiful Cagalli" Kira stated in aw, as he looked from a cliff vantage point at the setting sun in front of him, which made the sun turn the sky red and orange, this was something that couldn't be seen in PLANTS

"Some how I thought you would like it, I do" Cagalli said

Suddenly Kira's lips met hers in a fiery passionate kiss, his arms went around her waist, and her arms snaked around his neck, then he pulled away

"Thank you Cagalli, it's very beautiful…..but not as beautiful as you" his words made Cagalli blush

"Thank you Kira" she responded, and slowly he laid down and pilled her on top of him, and she sighed contently feeling Kira beneath her, slowly sharing loving kisses with each other under the setting sun and the red sky

With Erica

Everyone looked up at the orange colored mobile suit in front of them, and Erica spoke up as they looked onward

"I am proud to introduce ORB's new protector from all enemies…. The M1 Astray" everyone looked at it in aw, (slow trumpet playing in back round), the light from the flood lamps shined off the mobile suit, making it glow to all around it, every one smiled at their new protector, it would fight off all of its enemies,

"All right good job everyone, I know your all tired, so lets go home and rest up for tomorrow, I'm very proud in all of you" she referred to the mechanics, engineers, and the two EA officers, slowly everyone shuffled out the exit and off to a well deserved sleep

With Kira and Cagalli

Both lay there, the red sun and sky slowly disappearing in the back round, turning day into night, as if saying good night to the pair laying on that cliffy edge, slowly Kira sat up, Cagalli in his lap, he noticed she was sleeping, probably had been very tired, he nudged her some

"Cagalli….Cagalli wake up, we have to go" he whispered to her, he heard a small moan from her as she moved to sit in his lap more

"Carry me" he did as he was told and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the jeep, slowly he set her down in the passengers seat and walked over to the drivers seat, he started the car and drove off down the road towards the Arch angel,

At the Arch angel

Kira walked trough the dimly lit halls of the Arch angel with Cagalli on his back, he proceeded to her room, slowly he set her down (standing up) at the entrance and turned to face her, she was still sleepy, he could tell,

"Kira when are you leaving with the Arch angel?" she asked

"Tomorrow" Kira stated sadly

"Then will you sleep with me Kira? one last time?" she asked desperately,

"Of course I will Cagalli, I'll do anything for you" he replied hugging her, both blushing, Kira followed her into the room, and slowly they began to remove their exterior clothing, until both were left clad in their undergarments, he looked over to her and wished he hadn't as blush swarmed all over his body, slowly she climbed into the bed, and Kira after her,

She grabbed onto him and pulled him into a quick kiss, but before she could pull away he kissed back, he then positioned himself atop her, both locking lips, Kira pulled back and slowly kissed her chin, then moved down to kiss her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh, earning a soft moan from Cagalli, he moved next to her shoulders, and then to her collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses behind him, he moved back up to claim her lips in another heated kiss, he broke off and leaned towards her ear, he licked it, eliciting a moan from her, and he whispered in her ear

"I love you Cagalli, and I always will until the end of my days"

"Mmmm…..Kira I love you too, no matter what" she rolled him over on his side and pushed him to her, sighing contently as she drifted off to a wonderful dream, Kira following suit

The next day

Cagalli had left early, she had said she had to attend to some business to attend to, so Kira had helped the Captain load on the Strike and prepare for launch; he hadn't been focused that day so far, all that was on his mind was last night, he had felt something when he was with Cagalli, it made him feel hot, he had like the feeling, and it had been hard for him to stop what he was doing, he wanted so badly to do it again….to touch her like that, presently he was leaning against the rail of one of the outside decks, they would be launching within the hour, he just hoped to see her one last time, that's when he noticed a figure on the docks below, the person was hard to recognize at first, but he noticed the blonde hair….it was Cagalli, the figure pointed up to the observation deck of the docks

"Kira! Look!" he looked to where Cagalli was pointing, standing there was Kisaka, Erica, and Lord Uzumi, but more importantly…..his parents were standing there, his eyes widened at the sight, they were banging the hands on the glass yelling at him, and they waved at him, but it didn't make him feel better, it made him feel worse, and he dropped his head down, facing away from them, his mother started to cry, and his father comforted her, the Bulkhead door opened and Cagalli crawled up and walked over to him

"You going to be ok Kira" she asked worriedly

"Yeah" he answered plainly, and just as before, Cagalli pulled him into a hug, stunning him at first, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close,

"Thank you Cagalli" he said, his eyes watering up

"Your welcome" she replied, he pulled back to gaze into her eyes, one hand left it's position on her waist and made its way up to her cheek, she too was tearing up

"No matter what Cagalli, I love you and only you, when this war is over I'll come to find you, as long as there is a breath in my body I won't stop looking for you" he stated, a tear leaked down her cheek and she smiled at him, his face inched ever so slightly towards hers and then he spoke up

"Can I have one last kiss before I go?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"Yes" she replied, and their lips came together in a passionate kiss, slowly Kira's tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she permitted him, and their tongue's clashed, sliding over the other, a moan escaping her mouth, slowly they pulled away from each other

With Uzumi

Kira looked away from his parents, and they wept for their son, and then I spotted Cagalli, she walked up to him, it looked like they said a few things and then she embraced him in a hug, which he accepted, I stiffened, these thing always happened to people when they said goodbye, the boy pulled his head back, they exchanged a few words, then suddenly they leaned their heads forwards and…..kissed, not chaste or anything, it was extremely fiery by the looks at it, my mouth hang open, and Mrs. Yamato gasped

"Oh my god" said Mr. Yamato

And I looked on, I couldn't believe it

At docks

Cagalli looked on as the Arch angel slowly sped down the narrow passage way out into the open seas, slowly tears leaked from her eyes, her one true love was being ripped away from her, she loved him dearly '_I'll wait for you Kira, wait until my days end' _she looked on as the ship slowly began to disappear from view, and she fell to her knees, and began to cry, for him and for her, she wished so badly that he didn't have to go

**End Phase 6: **

**Author's Notes: **THAT TOOK FOREVER!

Holy Shit how can that take forever, well hoped you like it, I know I'm slowing down, srry, but I'm still continueing, yes that was a pretty sappy chapter I know

Also there is a reason they didn't get to far in bed, but I ain't telling until l8ter

So another glorious chapter of Not Any Day finished, next up

Well you know the drill Read & Review!

**Phase 7: Friends Become Enemies **

That's all I could think of, I might change the next chapter's title

Well until next time

**This is CommandoDude signing off**


	7. A N BAD NEWS

**Discontinued Until Further Notice:**

2/21/06

Due to a viral infection on my hardware system I was forced to scrap my pc components…everything, including all Microsoft word documents

This included a nearly finished Phase 7, which I predicted I would be able to post around a few says from the date given above

Unfortunately now that it has been 'permanently' deleted, I, as of now, have lost the will to continue writing this fanfic, and have now put it on hold

I don't know now 'if' I will continue it or ever finish it

I'm sorry to all of those who wanted to see the end, that catastrophic incident I was talking about that would stop this fanfic…has occurred…

It is to my great dismay that through this lose I will not have to Discontinue the fanfic…maybe forever, hopefully not, however seeing the results…I wont really on that 'hope' im so srry to everyone…I only wish I could have completed the chapter to post before rebooting the system.

CommandoDude…has left the building…


End file.
